regularshowfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
My Life Would Suck Without You
My Life Would Suck Without You is a song by Mordecai. It is sung in To Steal an Space Cruiser, and is sung again in Love is In The Air?. Lyrics *'Mordecai': ♪Guess this means you're sorry You're standing at my door Guess this means you take back All you said before Like how much you wanted Anyone but me Said you'd never come back But here you are again 'Cause we belong together now, yeah Forever united here somehow, yeah You got a piece of me And honestly My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you Maybe I was stupid for telling you goodbye Maybe I was wrong for trying to pick a fight I know that I've got issues But you're pretty messed up too Either way I found out I'm nothing without you 'Cause we belong together now, yeah Forever united here somehow, yeah You got a piece of me And honestly My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you Being with you is so dysfunctional I really shouldn't miss you But I can't let you go Oh, yeah La la la la la la La la la la la La la la la la la La la la la la la 'Cause we belong together now, yeah Forever united here somehow, yeah You got a piece of me And honestly My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you 'Cause we belong together now, yeah Forever united here somehow, yeah You got a piece of me And honestly My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you♪ Love is In The Air? *'Mordecai': ♪Guess this means you're sorry♪ *'Ben Tennyson': ♪You're standing at my door♪ *'Randy Cunningham': ♪Guess this means you take back♪ *'Dan Zembrovski': ♪All you said before♪ *'Rigby': ♪Like how much you wanted♪ *'Rook Blonko': ♪Anyone but me♪ *'Howard Weinerman': ♪Said you'd never come back♪ *'Troll Moko': ♪But here you are again♪ *'All': ♪'Cause we belong together now, yeah Forever united here somehow, yeah You got a piece of me And honestly My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you♪ *'Amanda Highborn': ♪Maybe I was stupid for telling you goodbye♪ *'Spider-Man': ♪Maybe I was wrong for trying to pick a fight♪ *'Power Man': ♪I know that I've got issues♪ *'Nova': ♪But you're pretty messed up too♪ *'Iron Fist': ♪Either way I found out♪ *'White Tiger': ♪I'm nothing without you♪ *'All': ♪'Cause we belong together now, yeah Forever united here somehow, yeah You got a piece of me And honestly My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you♪ *'Harry Osborn/Iron Patriot': ♪Being with you is so dysfunctional♪ *'Red Hulk': ♪I really shouldn't miss you♪ *'A-Bomb': ♪But I can't let you go♪ *'Skaar': ♪Oh, yeah♪ *'All': ♪La la la la la la La la la la la La la la la la la La la la la la la 'Cause we belong together now, yeah Forever united here somehow, yeah You got a piece of me And honestly My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you 'Cause we belong together now, yeah Forever united here somehow, yeah You got a piece of me And honestly My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you♪ Category:Songs Category:Songs on The Avenging Regular Show Unlimited